Insomnia
by xXAngelWingZ
Summary: Alright, I was stupid so I put the summary in the story. This is my first time working fanfiction. So please, as I probably said before, bear with me.


**Sasori just got a new roomate. When he tries to go to sleep at night, he just can't. It's almost... impossible. He tries new methods until one of them works for him. He's finally able to sleep again, but new problems arise. Deidara tried to warn him, but Sasori wouldn't listen. What will happen to Sasori? Well, read the story and you'll find out. Lazy peoples. =3= Oh yeah, please review and if you like it, favorite it!**

* * *

><p>Sasori was sleepless.<p>

Simple as that.

His young, femininish roommate, Deidara, slept like a rock.

He would sleep for about half an hour, then be wide awake for two hours, and finally go back to sleep, though only for one hour.

These long sleepless nights drive him crazy.

He wishes to get sleep, no matter what.

"Deidara-brat, I need to ask you something..." Sasori said one night before going to bed.

Deidara was about to go under the covers until the redhead said that.

"Yeah. What is it, Danna?" he asked.

"Well... How do you fall asleep easily?" Deidara rose an eyebrow.

"I just put my head down, shut my eyes, and I go to sleep, un."

Sasori sighed. "I knew you wouldn't be any help..."

"Can't you tell that was a joke, un?" the blond pouted.

"Well, have you tried warm milk? Or a warm shower? There are also pills, un..." Sasori was already in the kitchen.

He poured a glass of milk and looked at it, shrugging and tossing it in the microwave.

Five minutes passed.

Sasori was getting impatient so he checked the microwave to see it was on fire.

"Leader-sama! The microwave's on fire!" he called.

"Well, we can't use the microwave now..." Sasori sighed.

"You can always try a warm shower, un!" he said.

"I'll be right back." he ran into the bathroom and undressed himself, turning on the warm water. He stepped in and let the warn water hit his skin.

He gave a hum of delight, shutting his eyes and drifting away.

"Sasori! You alright in there, un?" Deidara called from outside.

His voice jolted the redhead awake and he turned the water off, finally getting out.

He dressed himself again and stepped out, nodding.

"I kind of fell asleep in the shower."

"That's good! Now let's see if you can sleep without the water, un."

Hours later, Sasori wasn't asleep.

He kept turning and tossing.

He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow, trying to sleep.

It didn't work. Deidara was, yet again, asleep.

He sighed. Another endless night of attempting to fall asleep.

"How do you feel, Sasori?" Deidara asked as soon as he woke up.

"Did you get any sleep." the redhead yawned and shook his head.

"Nothing..."

The blond sighed.

"There's one more way that I know you can easily go to sleep... It'll definitely work, but-"

"Tell me!" he said desperately.

"You sure? There are-"

"I don't care! Tell me what it is!"

"Alright then... Un..."

It was now nighttime and Sasori had a pill along with a glass of water in his hands.

"So all I need to do is swallow this." he said.

"Yep. All you need to do. But really. Are you POSITIVE you want to take that, un?" he asked. "Yeah! I mean, what else could happen?" he tossed the pill

in his mouth and swallowed it along with the water in his other hand.

_Poor Sasori's unaware of the dreaded side-effects..._he thought.

Sasori had a great night sleep, the best night since he could remember.

Deidara awoke and smiled at the sleeping puppeteer.

The redhead awoke right after.

"That thing worked like a charm..." he murmured. Deidara nodded.

_Not gonna be that much of a charm today, my man, un._ he thought.

And Deidara's thoughts were right.

They were called down for breakfast and everyone happily came with their empty stomachs. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, everything you can imagine was there.

It all looked delicious...

_Yeah. You WISH this was all in front of you._

_Don't lie, I KNOW you secretly want it._

_I see you drooling right now, don't lie._

_How do I see you right now?_

_… You know too much._

_On with the story._

They all took something from the plates.

All except Sasori who was staring at all of the food like it was a live squid… With Kisame's face.

"Sasori? You alright, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah... It's just, nothing here is that appetizing..."

"Yo, puppet! Weren't you the one complimenting the chef on the fantastic food yesterday?" the redhead nodded.

"Yes, I know... But... I just don't want to eat anything today... Strange, huh?" he said.

"If you don't want anything, you don't need to stay. You can go work on your puppets or something." Konan said.

Sasori nodded softly and went back into his room.

Deidara wasn't that surprised.

He tried to warn him.

While walking to his room, he tripped over his own two feet.

He sat up.

The whole hallway was spinning.

All he could do was sit there and watch the scenery pass by.

The dizziness slowly faded into a halt and he was allowed to stand and walk again.

_That was weird..._Sasori thought, stumbling slightly into his room.

Once again, Sasori took another one of those 'miracle workers' and fell asleep quickly. "I knew it. He's experiencing the dreaded side-effects already..."

Deidara said to himself, falling asleep.

He slept amazingly, again, though the next morning, he was pale and in pain, but he didn't want to show it.

"Sasori? Are you alright? You look... Bad, un." he said.

"I-I'm alright..." he said quietly.

"Do you need anything to eat, un?" Sasori groaned.

"D-don't mention that word..." he shivered.

"Okay. I'm getting you back to your room." he said, wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist and escorting him to his room.

Sasori was about to object, but once the arm was around his waist, he didn't really want to do anything.

They were halfway down the hall until Sasori grew dizzy again.

He collapsed onto his knees and clutched Deidara's leg, almost whining.

He lowered his head and really, almost started to cry.

It wasn't until about five minutes later that he noticed he was back in his bed.

"Deidara? What happened?"

"You fell, threw up on my shoes, and passed out. So I took you back to your room, un." he said with a fake smile.

"I don't care about my shoes. I was just worried about you, un..." Sasori's eyes shut halfway and nodded, mumbling,

"Thanks..." his cheeks tinted red.

That night, Sasori once again took the pill and was going to sleep.

He shut his eyes and reopened them again half an hour later.

He huffed and went into the kitchen, opening the closet and taking his sleeping pills.

He popped two more into his mouth and swallowed those too and he waited.

He waited and waited.

He growled when he wasn't falling asleep or any sign of tiredness.

He threw a few more in his mouth.

Soon, the whole bottle of pills was empty.

He growled and threw the empty bottle at the wall and stomped his foot.

Sasori then grabbed the bottle and read the label.

Though when he tried, he couldn't make out the words.

It was written in plain English, though it looked like Spanish.

He didn't understand Spanish.

His vision was blurred, but he wasn't tired.

He grew weak, but he still wasn't tired.

He ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Bloodshot eyes stared back at him.

Sweat covered his pale form.

His dilating eyes grew and shrank quickly.

His heart was beating abnormally.

He slid to the floor and sat, hugging his knees into his chest.

"Deidara..." he murmured, stifling a sniffle.

"D-deidara!" he shouted.

The redhead's shout awoke the blond with a jolt.

"Huh? Danna?" he looked around in the room and noticed he wasn't there.

He stood and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"Danna...?" he said, looking around until he found a white sphere on the floor.

One if Sasori's pills.

But he watched the redhead take one already!

Had he... Oh no...

Deidara panicked.

He had no idea how many he took!

Whatever the amount, even one more, he was still worried.

"Danna! If you can hear me, shout back!" he yelled.

"D-deidara...!" he heard a whine.

Sasori.

He ran into the bathroom and saw the puppeteer's shaking form.

He had a tight grasp around a small object.

Deidara sat down and snatched the object.

The bottle of pills.

It was empty.

"Danna! How many did you take?" Deidara asked, shaking him.

"I... I forgot..." he replied, keeping his head down.

Deidara slightly pushed his head for their faces to meet.

The redhead's eyes were bloodshot, tears running down them and a trail of saliva down his lips. "I-I'll be right back Danna, un!" Deidara ran into Pein's

room and shook him.

"Pein! Pein! Please wake up!" Deidara said.

The Ginger groaned and awoke.

"What do you want... Deidara...?" he asked.

"It's Sasori! He took an overdose!"

"What?" Pein shot up and the two ran back into the bathroom with the crying Sasori.

"Not good... I'll get my keys. Meet me by the car." Deidara nodded and lifted the puppeteer.

He carried him outside and by the car.

"Where... Where're you taking me...?" he asked, frightened.

He held Sasori tightly and tried to calm him, and himself.

"It's alright, Sasori. We're getting help..." he said reassuringly.

"H-help...? What for...?" Pein came outside and went in the car, Deidara and Sasori in the front seat.

As soon as they got in, he started heading to the hospital.

Tears were making their way down Deidara's cheeks and he sobbed softly.

"It's alright, Deidara. Be strong." the blond nodded and looked back at Sasori.

The poor thing didn't even know what was going on at the moment.

His eyelids were lowering and he sighed.

"I... I'm... I'm so... So... T-tired..." he said weakly.

"Don't go, Danna! Stay with me, un!" he cried.

The redhead had already been drifting off.

The next moment Sasori awoke, he had a mask over his mouth and nose and was in a white room.

He glanced around weakly and blinked.

Once he regained his vision, he could see all of his friends standing there with relieved looks. "Oh! Thank goodness he's alive!" Konan.

"I knew he'd pull it through. He's tough." Pein.

"If he wouldn't have made it that would've been horrible." Itachi.

"Well, he did. That's all that matters, un." Deidara.

Sasori gave a weak smile.

Deidara sat beside him and stroked his bangs on the side, giving him a tiny kiss on the forehead which made him blush.

"You really had me worried, Danna. Please, don't take those pills ever again, un!" he was literally begging.

Sasori sighed.

"How am I supposed to get sleep...?" he asked.

"We'll figure that out when you get out, un. For now, just relax."

Deidara motioned the group to leave them alone.

Pein nodded and took them out.

"Sasori..." Deidara said lowly.

The redhead's full attention was on the blond.

"Sasori... Do you love?" he asked, blushing.

Though Sasori didn't see because he was faced away from him.

"D-do I love...? Depends on what..." he replied.

"Do you love... A certain person?" Sasori blushed and nodded.

"Y-yeah..."

"What if that certain person loved you back, but you weren't sure?" Sasori shrugged.

"I guess I'd wait for them..." Deidara thought some more and said,

"What if the person told you they loved you?"

"Then... Then I'd tell them that I love them too, of course..." Sasori replied.

"Sasori, guess what?" Deidara said.

"What?"

"I love you..."


End file.
